


Sweater Weather

by VampireLady



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Domestic Shmoopy Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, The Sweater Made Me Do It, Top Jared, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady/pseuds/VampireLady
Summary: Jared can't keep his hands off of Jensen when he wears sweaters.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmascars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmascars/gifts).



> This is all karmascars fault. They prompted it with a photo (that I don't know how to attach). They enabled it when I should have been working on my PAID editing project. But no, sweater porn had to be written. Thank you, karmascars!
> 
> This contains no talk of condoms whatsoever. J2 are in an established relationship and it's assumed that no condoms have previously been agreed to.

Jared walks up to Jensen and undoes the top button of his sweater.

“What are you doing, Jay?” Jensen asks, pretending to be exasperated.

“Unwrapping my present,” Jared responds, tongue slightly sticking out through the smirk he gives his boyfriend.

“I just put this on.”

“And I’m taking it off of you,” Jared replies, slipping the second loop over the button.

He waits a beat, staring into Jensen’s eyes. When no further protest is provided, Jared continues down the sweater, slowly popping each button undone. When he reaches the bottom, he runs his hands up Jensen’s bared torso and pushes the sweater off of his shoulders and down his arms.

“Funny,” Jared says. “You usually wear a t-shirt under your sweaters.”

Jensen continues to stare at Jared, trying not to give anything away.

“Why aren’t you wearing a t-shirt, Jen?” Jared asks, fingers caressing Jensen’s abs.

Jensen breaks, a sly smile forming on his lips. “Because I knew the reaction this sweater would have on you. You always want to take my sweaters off of me.”

“That’s because you look delicious in them.” Jared leans forward and mouths at Jensen’s neck. “Do you always plan your sweaters like this?”

“Not always. But usually.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s face and kisses him passionately. “I fucking love you.”

“I know.” Jensen grabs Jared’s hips as he continues the kiss, pushing him back towards the bed.

When the back of Jared’s legs hit the side of the mattress, he turns them around, tossing Jensen onto the bedspread. He removes his shirt as Jensen starts undoing his own pants.

“Why’d you even bother with jeans if this was your plan?”

“I was expecting to at least make it out to the living room. Maybe tease you a bit.” Jensen hastily removes his pants, balling them up and throwing them at Jared’s face a little harder than necessary.

Jared tosses the jeans to the side and climbs onto the bed, settling between Jensen’s spread thighs.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Jay,” Jensen says as he reaches down to undo Jared’s jeans.

Jared grabs Jensen’s wrists and pushes them into the bedding on either side of Jensen’s head, adding a bit of pressure as he leans down to kiss him. He slowly presses his pelvis down into his willing boyfriend, but breaks the kiss as he hisses in pain.

“Fuck that hurt.”

“What’d you do?” Jensen asks. He glances down to Jared’s open pants and bursts into laughter. “That’s what you get for going commando, Jay!”

The tines of the zipper had pressed painfully into Jared’s slowly hardening dick, pinching it slightly.

“Fuck you. You wanna get fucked or you wanna go back to wearing your sweater?”

“Aww. Poor Jay, Jr.” Jensen reaches down and grasps Jared’s cock, lightly stroking it. “Let’s get these off of you, then.” He pushes the offending garment down Jared’s ass before Jared takes over and shoves them all the way off. Jensen opens his legs, allowing Jared to carefully settle his hips over Jensen’s growing erection. “Better?”

“Much.” Jared leans forward to kiss Jensen again. “But now you’re the one wearing too much clothing.” He moves his mouth down Jensen’s neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses and spittle. He stops at Jensen’s nipple, giving it a little lick as he looks up to see his boyfriend staring back at him, watching.

Jensen places his hand on the back of Jared’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. “You get lost?”

“Nope. Just enjoying the view.” Jared leaves one last kiss on the nipple before continuing his trail down Jensen’s sternum. When he reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs, he skips down to the tip of Jensen’s clothed erection, suckling lightly.

Moaning softly, Jensen adds a bit of pressure to the back of Jared’s head. “Jay.”

“I got you.” He suckles one final time before sitting up and pulling the offending underwear down and off Jensen’s legs.

Wasting no time, Jared engulfs Jensen’s growing erection into his warm and wet mouth, stopping when he feels the tip hit his soft palate. He swipes his tongue against the shaft, moving it up towards the head as he adds sucking pressure.

Jensen’s hips buck up of their own accord, trying to follow Jared’s mouth as he pulls off of the erection and gives the tip a little lick.

“Fuck,” Jensen whispers, already breathing heavier.

Jared smirks at his reaction before grabbing the back of Jensen’s legs and lifting them up. “Hand me a pillow, Jen.”

Jensen blindly flails his hand above his head, grasping onto a pillow and shoving it under his own hips as Jared keeps them elevated for him.

Jared bends down and licks a stripe over Jensen’s hole before sitting up again. “Why does your ass already taste like lube?”

“I told you I planned this.”

Jared rubs a finger over Jensen’s opening, slowly pushing the digit in. “How prepped are you?”

“Just enough to not have it hurt, but not enough to make it too easy.”

Jared groans. “I fucking love you.”

“You said that already.” Jensen smirks and swivels his hips as much as the bed and Jared will allow.

Jared pushes two fingers in, aiming straight for Jensen’s prostate.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Jensen moans lowly.

“You said that already,” Jared muses, sticking the tip of his tongue out towards his squirming boyfriend.

Jensen squeezes his thighs. “C’mon. Get in me already.”

“You sure you used enough lube?” Jared asks as he scooches forward on his knees, placing the tip of his erection at Jensen’s opening.

“Yes. Now get in me, already.”

“I like when you get bossy like this.”

Jared slowly enters Jensen, trying to give him time to adjust to his girth. But Jensen has other plans as he wraps his legs around Jared and pulls him in faster.

They both hiss at the sudden friction.

“Are you sure you used enough lube, Jen? Fuck, you feel tight.”

“Just keep moving.”

Jared grasps Jensen’s hip in one hand as he leans on his other hand above Jensen’s shoulder, hovering over him. He pushes in quickly but pulls out slowly, enjoying the feel of Jensen stretching around him.

“Jaaaay,” Jensen whines, wanting more. He reaches up and grabs Jared’s hair, pulling until he can kiss him. He licks into Jared’s mouth, claiming him, and nibbles at his lips. “C’mon, Jay. You know what I want,” he says as he fully wraps his legs around Jared’s hips.

Jared’s eyes bore into Jensen’s before he wraps his arms under Jensen’s and grabs his shoulders. That’s the only warning Jensen gets before Jared starts relentlessly snapping his hips, plowing into him.

Jensen flings his head back into the bedding as he holds onto Jared like his life depends on it. His breath noisily pushed out of him with every thrust of Jared’s hips.

“I’m not going to last long at this pace, Jen.”

“Don’t care. Go when you gotta.”

Without warning, Jared bites Jensen’s shoulder, sucking hard on his skin.

Jensen cries out as he comes, dick untouched. “Fuck!” he yells as he curls his head into Jared’s neck and hugs him to him tighter, grabbing and pulling his hair.

Jared doesn’t let up his quick pace, continuing to pound into Jensen well past the point of oversensitivity as he clings to him.

“Jay. Come in me, Jay. I want to feel it. I want to feel you in me after you’re done.”

“Fuck, Jen.” Jared gives another half-dozen quick thrusts before he pushes extra hard and stops, releasing his seed in Jensen’s ass. He gives a couple of extra spasms of his hips with the aftershocks of his orgasm before stilling on top of his boyfriend.

They both breathe heavily into each other’s necks, Jensen still lightly clinging onto Jared’s hair and back. He unwraps his legs and settles them on the crook Jared’s knees as he feels Jared soften inside him and slip out.

“Fuck that was good,” Jensen pants.

“You should wear sweaters more often,” Jared mumbles into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen kisses Jared’s shoulder. “Maybe I will,” he says, hand caressing through Jared’s hair to his scalp. “We should probably get up.”

“Mhmm,” Jared hums. “If you put that sweater back on, I cannot be held accountable for my actions…in about thirty minutes.”

Jensen chuckles. “Duly noted. Now get off me,” he says as he lightly pushes at Jared’s shoulder.

Jared rolls off of him with a groan. “I think you killed me, Jen.”

“Don’t worry,” Jensen says as he rolls onto his side, hooking his leg over Jared’s hip. “I’ll revive you in about thirty minutes,” he says as he shifts his thigh against Jared’s penis.

Jared groans and grabs Jensen’s head, pulling him over and to him, attacking his mouth.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything that needs fixed, please let me know. I didn't use a beta.
> 
> Kudos are love. <3


End file.
